deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Brennan
Nicole Brennan, Isaac Clarke's girlfriend, is a medical specialist onboard the USG Ishimura. She was a firsthand eyewitness to the Ishimura's descent into ruin. Isaac received a distress call from her, prompting him to join the crew of the USG Kellion. It's a fact that Isaac held her in high regard, considering that Zach Hammond and Kendra Daniels both knew of his concern for her, implying through exposition that they might have been engaged. Events of Dead Space Nicole's status was unknown at first. Aboard the Ishimura, Isaac received and viewed Cryptic Messages from her, saying she missed him and she urged him to Make us Whole Again. It wasn't until Chapter 11 that Isaac was finally reunited with her again, only being aided by her at a distance before, this time to call a shuttle back to the Ishimura. Together, they descended to the Aegis 7. She instructed Isaac to return the Red Marker to its pedestal. While Isaac did so, Nicole remained with the shuttle. Before he could return to the ship, however, Kendra Daniels forced Isaac to watch the entire distress call from Nicole. It revealed that Nicole had committed suicide via injection to avoid facing the Necromorphs before Issac arrived aboard the Ishimura. The Red Marker had caused Isaac to hallucinate Nicole, in order to eventually persuade him to return the marker and calm the Hive Mind. After Isaac defeats The Hive Mind and escapes, Nicole's message played automatically on the console in front of him, but he shut it off just after it began. He was then attacked by a Necromorph that resembled Nicole. Whether this was really Nicole or another hallucination is unknown. (During the Attack it shows runic markings the Marker similar to the ones seen on monitors when Issac sees hallucinations of Nicole, possibly meaning its a hallucination, or was simply added to make it far more disturbing) The Executive Producer of the game has confirmed that Isaac is still alive, implying that Nicole really was a hallucination, or that Isaac managed to fight her off. Trivia *Nicole is also seen in the animated prequel Dead Space: Downfall when Alissa Vincent asks a woman resembling Nicole if she has a boyfriend and if she wants to see him again. * Nicole, along with the morphed Jennifer Barrow, appear to be the only necromorphs with all of their hair left intact. * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * If you review the chapters, the first letter in each chapter spells out, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". Gallery Image:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space. Image:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall Category:Characters Category:Humans